Mess Up At School
by MyLife2
Summary: Cullen's are in big trouble in school...again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga, not me.

One day at school all four Cullen's were talking while on their way to class. They were going to the same class since they had it together. When they walked in they went to their seats which oddly enough were next to each other.

"Cullen's take out your homework and stop talking." said Ms. Tabby, glaring at their table and everyone in the room looked at them in the back row.

But, they wouldn't stop talking, and then the principal came and said "You four Cullen's come here now and stop talking. I thought Ms. Tabby told you guys to stop talking and take out your homework."

By then Alice cut him off to say, "Our homework is out."

"Don't back talk me Cullen."

"I didn't."

"You are right now." said Emmett.

"Your not helping her cause, so just stop talking." said Rosalie.

Alice said, "I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."

The next day she was right back to her games. "Alice Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Cullen, Jane Evans, Karl Gilbert." Ms. Tabby as she was taking the lunch count.

"What did we do? We were just sitting here." Asked Emmett, pounding his fist on the table.

"No, the principal just wants to ask some questions for his charts."

"But, why do we have to go? Can't the Cullen's just go by themselves?" asked Jane.

"Fine, Jane. I hope you know you both still have to go to Mr. Hunter, or as you call him Mr. H-dawg."

"We know Ms. T, relax." said Karl

"Don't call me that Mr. Gilbert."

The next day all the Cullen's had detention because, that 'meeting' was actually to see if they were behaving. So they told him everything, and then they got in trouble. By the time they all got in detention they were at their old games of throwing paper airplanes,

paper footballs and just being loud and out of control.

"I'm going to go call your mother right now." said Mr. H.

"No! Please don't!"

"Why not Rosalie?"

"Because she'll be very, very mad at us." said Emmett.

But, by then Mr. Hunter was on the phone…

"Hello Mrs. Cullen."

"Hello Mr. Hunter, how are you?" Esme's voice rang through the other end.

"I was just going to talk about your kids and, I'm fine thanks for asking."

"Your welcome. So, what about my kids Mr. Hunter?"

"Well, they are in detention with me."

"WHAT ARE YOU STUPID! My children are very well brought up. You tell them they

can come home right now!"

"But, Mrs. Cullen."

"Don't you 'Mrs. Cullen' me."

"Go home Cullen's, your lucky your mom is mad at me."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I don't own this.**

(Chapter 1 ended) **_"Go home Cullen's, your lucky your mom is mad at me."_**

When the kids got home Esme was waiting at the door with her arms crossed, with an upset expression on her perfect angel like face.

"Oh…hi Mommy how are you today?" Rose asked trying to break the ice between them.

"My day was fine in till I got that call from Mr. Hunter. Care to explain?" Esme said sitting down on the bottom step. "JASPER CULLEN STOP IT RIGHT NOW I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO USE YOUR POWER ON ME!"

"Sorry Esme." Jasper looked down at the ground and walked over to Alice.

"Well is anyone going to tell me what happened? Or do I have to get your father involved with this?"

The kids just all looked at each other. Emmett was the first one to break the silence. "Well you see they tricked us to see if we were behaving or not and they decided that we weren't behaving so Mr. Hunter gave us detention."

"Kids…please stop getting in trouble I feel like everyday I'm getting a call from the school say that one of you…" Looks at Alice. "or all of you are getting in trouble. So that makes me look like I'm not a good mother." Esme said standing up fixing her blue dress.

"WHOA HOLD THE PHONE! Why'd you look at me?" Alice asked trying to make herself look all big and tuff.

"Because Alice I get a call from the school 5 minutes apart everyday for something that was caused by you!"

"THAT'S SO…true, but it's not ever my fault!"

"Kids just please promise Mommy that you guys will try not to get in more trouble or me and Carlisle won't tell you our surprise that we have for you guys."

"We promise." All the kids say that the same time.

"WAIT…what surprise?" Carlisle asks coming down the stairs.


End file.
